Authorization of Shatterdome in Latin America
Autorizacion de Shatterdome Latinomaerica'''translated, '''Authorization of Lima Shatterdome in Latin America is Pan Pacific Defense Corps document, regarding the construction of the 2016 construction of the Lima Shatterdome. The document was originally available as a on panpacificdefense.com.Pacific Rim Viral Content Unleashed! Robot Blueprints, a Dead Kaiju and more! Pacific Rim Viral Content Unleashed! Robot Blueprints, a Dead Kaiju and more! Transcript |-| Original = - - - - Mensaje Original - - - - De: Francisco Gutierrez Envadio: Martes, 17 de mayo de 2016 a las 07:10 horas A: Ramon Rodriguez Asunto: AUTORIZACION DE SHATTERDOME LATINOMAERICA El 17 mayo de 2016 a las 07:17 horas, "Gutierrez, Francisco" escribio: Ramon, Conforme a lo solicitado, he completado el inventario de la cartera financiera corporativa. Lo que es aun mas importante, he estado siguiendo de cerca la crisis del incidente "Onibaba" en Tokyo. Cada vez es mas urgente. En aucerdo con nuestras subidiarias y acciconstas a nivel mundial decidimos que estamos dispuestos a desviar #19,647,000,000 CLP para acelerar el montaje del Lima Shatterdome, que hospedara a los Jaegers Tacit Ronin y al proximo Mark-2 de Diablo Intercept. Este Strike Group regional defendera al caudrante del sudeste de la Cuenca del Pacifico, desde Medellin hasta la Patagonia. Esta contribucion financiera representa la esperanza de los pueblos sudamericanos. Con ella, el Lima Strike Group podra funcionar a partir de agosto de este ano. Sin ella, la construccion llevera de tres a seis meses mas. No quisiera asustario, pero, K-WATCH perdice uma alta posibilidad de otro incidente Kaiju durante este periodo. Mi opinion professional es que no hay mejor uso de nuestros recursos que invertir en PPDC. Por favor, revise la propuesta de presupuesto adjunto que se envia para su aprobacion. Confio en que tomara la decision correcta. FRANCISCO GUTIERREZ Gerente de Finanzas |-| Translation = - - - - Original Message - - - - From: Francisco Gutierrez Sent: Tuesday, May 17, 2016 at 07:10 hours To: Ramon Rodriguez Title: Authorization of Shatterdome in Latin America On May 17, 2016 at 07:10 hours, “Gutierrez, Francisco” wrote: Ramon, As requested, I have completed the inventory of corporate financial portfolio. What is even more important, I have been closely following the crisis of the incident “Onibaba” in Tokyo. Each time is more urgent. In accordance with our subsidiaries and shareholders worldwide decide that we are willing to divert $ 19,647,000,000 CLP to speed assembly Shatterdome Lima, which will host the next Jaegers, Tacit Ronin and Mark-Intercept Diablo 2. This Strike Group regional defend the southeastern quadrant of the Pacific Rim, from Medellin to Patagonia. This financial contribution represents the hope of the American people. With it, the Lima Strike Group will operate from August this year. Without it, the construction will take three to six months. I would not scare him but K-WATCH predicts a high likelihood of another incident during this period Kaiju. My professional opinion is that there is no better use of our resources to invest in PPDC. Please review the attached budget proposal is submitted for approval. I trust to make the right decision. Francisco Gutierrez Director of Finances Notes References Category:Lore Category:Pacific Rim (film) Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Viral Marketing